Pajarillo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers del EP8. Hachijo Tohya/Yasu. Han pasado 25 años desde el 4 y 5 de Octubre de 1986 y como siempre, Tohya llega tarde. Riposa, riposa in pace, dolce amore... in pace.


**Advertencia: **SPOILERS DEL EP8.  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Hachijo Tohya/Yasu  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>46. Lápida

Por los 25 años de la masacre de Rokkenjima. 4 y 5 de Octubre de 1986.

* * *

><p><strong>Pajarillo.<strong>

Estoy atrasado, se dice, mientras continúa su incansable marcha por la playa, dejando un largo camino hecho de huellas de pasos cortos y temerosos, como las de un animalillo herido huyendo de su predador. Estoy atrasado, como siempre. Ese pensamiento lo hace detenerse, tan súbitamente que las olas rompiendo contra la arena alcanzan sus pies desnudos, recordándole que el ocaso ha vuelto frías las olas y la noche está a punto de caer.

Muchos lo hubieran pospuesto para el día siguiente, otros tantos habrían decidido olvidarlo, como el mal episodio que era en su vida, como la pesadilla olvidada nada más abrir los ojos a una nueva realidad; pero él no puede. Hachijo Tohya vive atado al pasado, suaves cadenas al rojo vivo que escocen su corazón siempre, pero tal vez un poco más por esas fechas, los primeros días de Octubre, en la transición entre el verano y el invierno.

El hombre, ahora de 43 años de edad, observa el paisaje que se desdibuja más allá de donde alcanza la vista, la puesta de sol tiñendo las cosas de tonos rojizos, casi sangrientos, casi melancólicos. Le duele más por los primeros días de Octubre, aquella brecha en su corazón que abrió al recordar la verdad, la falta cometida y el final inesperado; pero ese día, a 25 años de la matanza en Rokkenjima, ese día, en el que sus pasos casi parecen pedirle que escape del lugar, es cuando por primera vez se da cuenta de que no hay una lápida. De que sus pasos nunca siguen una dirección, de que es un vagabundo en esa vida.

No hay una lápida para la mujer a la cual él engañó e hizo sufrir, no hay una lápida para el frágil cuerpo que se perdió en la oscuridad de los mares, como una hoja a la deriva, como una existencia efímera. Lo más cerca que puede estar de ella es ese momento, ese instante en que, parado sobre la playa, entre el cielo y la tierra, observa fijamente el horizonte.

La muerte es similar a una gran distancia, la muerte es como estar a orillas de la playa, mirando a lo lejos, esperando por alguien. Así se siente Tohya mientras observa cómo las luces del crepúsculo se apagan lentamente, como si ella estuviese ahí, del otro lado del mar, tan cerca pero tan lejos. Llamándolo. Esperándolo.

El hombre levanta una solícita mano y la extiende hacia el horizonte, como extendiéndole una invitación a esa bruja para que venga con él, como diciéndole que todo está bien, que aún pueden intentarlo. Luego recuerda que él ya no es Ushiromiya Battler, luego recuerda a Ikuko, esperándolo en casa. Y la brecha creada entre dos puntos separados por el mar, entonces se vuelve equivalente a dos puntos separados por universos, dos realidades distintas que en ningún momento pueden entrechocar, mucho menos fundirse.

Él es viejo ahora, su cabello blanco, aquél que tiene desde los 18 años —aquél que se vio en un espejo algunos días después del accidente, sin notar nada extraño; aquél que Ikuko despeina con un resoplido cada vez que logra exasperarla—, sumado a sus facciones melancólicas y tristes, permamentemente tristes, sólo lo hacen ver mayor y agotado, muy lejos del joven vibrante que solía bromear y reír, de cabello rojo fuego. 43 años y toda una vida en sus facciones, 43 años y demasiado peso sobre los hombros, siempre caídos, la sonrisa siempre efímera.

43 años y 25 de la masacre. 25 años de que su cuerpo se aferró al de la bruja, buscando llevarla al mundo lleno de luz que siempre deseó, al mundo que él prometió enseñarle. 25 años de que su mano se soltó de la de ella, pequeña y frágil, dejándola desaparecer entre las olas. 25 años y un nuevo mundo, Ikuko a su lado, la sombra de Beatrice por el otro, el nacimiento de una nueva esperanza, al mismo tiempo que el mismo dolor. Suaves cadenas aprisionándolo, suaves cadenas atándolo a la vida, que sin embargo, no logran sostenerlo cuando cae de rodillas sobre la arena, con lágrimas en los ojos y el pasado más presente que nunca, más presente que el propio sonido del viento, los chillidos de las gaviotas despidiendo un nuevo día y los colores dorados en el horizonte, reflejándose como un espejo en el mar.

No hay una lápida para la bruja, aquella que lo empujó hacia la vida. No hay un lugar al cual pueda llevar flores todos los días, todos los años, si es que no tiene tiempo, si es que no ha perdido sus malos hábitos. No hay un monumento en piedra al cuerpo que se perdió, algo a lo cual aferrarse mientras llora, sacudido por leves espasmos, sintiéndose impotente y solo. Sólo está esa playa, la orilla de Niijima que da hacia Rokkenjima, la suave arena que ella pisó alguna vez con George, mientras él se divertía en otro lado, olvidado de su promesa.

El pajarillo descansa en paz en una tumba de ilusiones que ambos ayudaron a construir. Puede que el mundo no la recuerde como la persona que era, una niña tímida y amante de los libros de misterio, pero al menos la conoce. Al menos, en esos libros que él ayudó a publicar, se conoce la fecha. Se conoce el nombre y a una parte de la persona. No es una lápida de mármol, tallada con su nombre en bonitas letras doradas, ni se le llevan flores o regalos. Sin embargo, es el ataúd perfecto.

Ilusiones a las ilusiones, cenizas a las cenizas. Pero Yasu, ni ilusión ni ceniza, para siempre viva —para siempre lejos—, como un pajarillo, dulcemente retenido en la jaula de su historia, de su misterio y a veces, de sus pesadillas.

—He venido a verte, Yasu —la luna se refleja sobre el mar como un eco fantasmagórico, tan bello y tétrico a la vez que parece un acto digno de magia. La voz de Tohya rompe el silencio, la voz de Tohya, aún crispada por las lágrimas, aún sin importarle que alguien piense que está loco, se dirige suavemente hacia el ocaso, hacia un día, hacia pensamientos que no pudo ofrecer hace 25 años, esa misma noche, el 6 de Octubre de 1986—. Aunque no he traído un caballo blanco, espero no te moleste.

Tohya se deja caer sobre la arena para una de tantas noches en las cuales se queda a hablar con Yasu, en las cuales Ikuko sabe que él no va a regresar a dormir. Todos los días, el pajarillo vive encerrado en su jaula, el corazón destrozado de Tohya, pero en particular y aún cuando a veces piense que está alucinando, puede oírlo cantar cada 6 de Octubre y cada visita, como si celebrara, de manera tajante, el no tener una tumba y poder volar en libertad, arrullada por la voz del antigüo Battler.

**FIN.**


End file.
